


Midi Mist

by Ladsalt



Category: Dystopia Rising (Live-Action Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Derealization, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladsalt/pseuds/Ladsalt
Summary: A hype I wrote for Petro about what they saw regaining their Mind at the Wishing Tree





	Midi Mist

The vision seems to take over all of Petro's senses as He lets the sounds of the wind in the leaves above him and nature overtake him.

While that would be strange on its own the fluid almost uncertain nature of the scene over taking his senses makes his stomach turn over as he sits stock still against the tree.

Petro senses they are sitting...somewhere. The green line? In Emeny's hive- no it's...a Hostel he'd stayed in once with - or the lovely comfy Sleeping quarters at the Gatorland bunker...somehow all of them at once? None of them?

The surroundings settle into a colorless expanse with shapes vaguely reminiscent of each of those places but…somehow when he tries to focus on them they shift and fade… 

But it is a comforting place, it feels...Petro doesn't know what it feels like it's stronger than any similar feeling he's had before. Ease and comfort and...like being surrounded and wrapped up by those things. Petro wishes they could sleep here, for a long long time...that they could sleep here every night.

Then there are voices and shapes moving about in the void. He sees a lovely Lascarian glittering with green jewelry walk up and sit next to him, familiar as anything. Like nothing had ever happened between them.

Emeny takes his hand in theirs and he leans his head on their shoulder.

A woman's voice, approaches and then fades again like she's pacing uncertainly just too far away to see as she chats with someone. Her voice is sharp and cool, but her tone is ...pleasant somehow in spite of that. Mom always had a way with words when she wasn't angry...

Too soon he feels his eyes get heavy and the vision grow dark at the edges, before he is intensely aware of the tree behind him and the ground under his hands. He lets out a shuddering breath and touches his face and then roughly rubs tears away. Swallowing they stand and hesitate looking around them before they close their eyes and walk briskly away.


End file.
